


Say Cheese!

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, flufffffffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: sharon won’t smile for a picture. alaska is determined that, anyway she can, she will get the bitch to fucking smile





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID! It really is. It’s stupid as fuck, and short. I love it. (The last line is probably the best and stupidest, so enjoy xD <3) Synopsis: All Alaska wants is a photograph where Sharon smiles instead of eyefucking the camera. It’s never that easy. Pure fluff from ya girl purecamp ;)
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted dec 18th 2016

Ever since they got together, Sharon had found a way to make everyday tasks in Alaska’s life completely different. Somehow she managed to make mundane work like laundry, washing up and making the bed into a whole new chore. It was more fun and a lot more interesting, albeit the fact that it always took longer to finish. The change was very welcome in what had once been Alaska’s fairly monotonous life – but it wasn’t always a blessing.

“Let’s take a picture.” Alaska said, reaching for her camera. The two of them were a mass of tangled limbs on the couch, with Cerrone somewhere in between them, although neither of them knew where. It was a rare, sweet moment of the two, simply relaxing and watching TV as if they were a normal couple. They never would be normal, but why not commemorate their thirty minutes of normality with a picture? It seemed as good an idea as any.

Click. The shutter of the camera went off, and the picture appeared on the screen. Alaska with her eyes scrunched up, grinning widely, her face smushed against Sharon’s. A suspiciously furry ear could be seen poking out from underneath their old, fraying blanket. At the other side of the photo, Sharon wasn’t smiling.

“You okay?” Alaska asked.

Sharon frowned, confused. “Yeah?”

“You didn’t smile.” Alaska said.

Sharon let out a quiet laugh. “I don’t smile for photos, pumpkin. I look weird.”

Alaska shoved Sharon, playfully indignant. Clearly disagreeing, she shook her head and shuffled positions to face the older queen.

“You dont look weird. Smiling makes you look happy! Smile with me.”

She raised her arm to take another picture. Once again, juxtaposed with Alaska’s bright beam, Sharon was still smizing instead of smiling. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes glinting, but the corners of her mouth were firmly set in a straight line that did not resemble a smile.

“Are you happy, boo?” Alaska tried again.

Sharon laughed again, sounding half-exasperated and half-amused. “Yes!” She insisted. “I’m very happy, sweetpea!”

Alaska rolled her eyes, pretending to be grumpy. “You don’t fucking look it.” She grumbled.

Sharon poked her in the ribs, giggling. Alaska shrieked and flailed, her leg coming into contact with a warm, furry object that emitted an offended meow and leapt away.

“I don’t smile in pictures! I just don’t. Those photos look cute, keep them. We don’t need to take six million more.”

Alaska crossed her arms. “Well…” She drawled. “I’m gonna keep taking pictures until you smile, boo…” She drawled.

Sharon shook her head in disbelief as Alaska lifted up her camera again.

“Say cheese!” She said.

“Cheddar.”

Alaska leant back as far as she could on the couch, so her head was resting in Sharon’s lap. She viewed the picture in front of her – Sharon in the midst of saying the word ‘cheddar’, and stared upwards at her boyfriend.

“Ugh.” She commented. “That’s an awful photo.”

Sharon cackled. “You told me to say cheese! So I went more specific and said cheddar.”

Alaska reached her hand down to try and attract Cerrone, who was having none of it. “You’re just being facetious now, boo. Smile for me.”

Shaking her head, the older queen rested her hand on Alaska’s forehead in her lap and began to absent-mindedly play with her dark hair.

“Enough pictures. I just wanna enjoy this time with you, pumpkin. I just wanna makeout and cuddle.” Sharon murmured.

Alaska closed her eyes, blissfully contented at the feeling of Sharon running her fingers through her hair. She always melted like candle wax whenever Sharon endeavoured to say something cutesy or sentimental, but she was determined not to let the older queen win. Even if she was more than happy to stay in that position until the two of them fell asleep, she was going to win this fight.

“I just wanna enjoy this time with you too…” Alaska said wistfully, beginning her spiel with a gleam in her eyes. “But unfortunately, you won’t smile for a picture with me.”

Caught off guard, the vibrations from Sharon’s laughter made Alaska’s head bob up and down. “Why do you need a photo anyway?”

“Because I want to remember this nice and peaceful moment, and one day you’ll be old and ugly and I won’t have any pretty pictures of you to remind me why I love you.”

Alaska supposed she deserved the flick on the side of the head that she received after that one, but it didn’t stop her from protesting anyway.

“Botox, baby.” Sharon joked, gently rubbing the red mark where she’d flicked her boyfriend. “I won’t get old and ugly. I’ll be pretty forever. I’ll be The Glamorous Sharon Lepore.”

Alaska grinned. “Okay, that’s fair. But with that in mind, I’ll need pictures of you before the hacking, scraping and pumping, to remind me of what I originally fell in love with.”

With a campy, theatrical gasp, Sharon gently pushed Alaska off her lap and onto the carpeted floor, her face an expression of mock outrage. She placed one hand tenderly over her heart and shook her head at the queen by her feet.

“Shame on you, sweetpea. I never knew you were so superficial. You’re only here for my dashing good looks and masculinity?”

It was the fluttering of eyelashes and curling of biceps that set Alaska off into fits of hysterical laughter – that and the word ‘masculinity’. At some point during her laughter, she had given up on attempting to sit on the floor and had resigned to lying down, as Cerrone pawed at her chest and mewed for attention, which she gladly gave him. After a few minutes, she steadied herself enough to rise up from the dusty floor and back onto the couch next to Sharon, who was grinning at her boyfriend’s unexpected outburst.

“I feel hurt. That stings right in the hole where my heart used to be, pumpkin.” Sharon said.

Alaska stifled the swarm of giggles that threatened to resurface once again. “Don’t worry about it. All that future Botox should stop you from feeling pain.”

Before Sharon could fire another quick-witted retort back, Alaska surged forwards to kiss her. Her hands instantly knotted into the shaggy, bleached hair of her boyfriend, who responded with as much fervour as she’d begun with. Their lips collided with bruising force, Sharon’s hands busying themselves over Alaska’s skin, touching anywhere they could.

“Wow,” Alaska panted, pulling away momentarily. “You’re hungry, Phi Phi.”

Sharon snorted, breathless. “Mood killer.”

The mood had not been killed. The blonde queen connected their lips again, dragging her teeth along Alaska’s bottom lip and almost causing her to cry out with surprise and pleasure. Rough. Dirty. Unfair. Her hands were exploring Alaska’s chest, slowly inching downwards towards her belt.

But not yet. Alaska knew she still had a fight to win, even though it was absolutely fucking ridiculous. She knew how to play the game and she was definitely going to make sure that her final tactic worked.

As quickly as she could, Alaska broke the kiss and scrambled for her camera. Silently applauding herself for her own sheer, cunning genius, she held it up in the air.

“Say cheese!”

The picture appeared. Alaska, her face inches from Sharon’s, grinning widely, her lips plump and red from kissing. Cerrone, who had apparently made his way into the frame again, his yellow eyes bright. Sharon, a dopey, lazy smile on her face, having not had enough time to settle her features into her usual stony expression.

Alaska laughed triumphantly, waving the picture in front of Sharon’s face. The older queen was grinning, resigned to the fact that Alaska had won, regarding her boyfriend with amusement and affection.

“Okay, okay,” Sharon said, plucking the camera from Alaska’s grasp and tossing it haphazardly behind her. “You got your picture, sweetpea. Now forget the camera and let me fucking ruin you.”

Her words sent a shiver down Alaska’s spine and blood rushing to areas all over her body.  
“You s-sure you don’t want to use the camera again?” Alaska tried to joke, faltering as Sharon’s eager lips began creating a trail down her torso.

Sharon cackled. “Mood killer!”

The mood had not been killed. Camera forgotten, the two queens both managed to get their own way in the end. Alaska got her picture and Sharon, well. Sharon got lucky.


End file.
